My Kaihun
by rainrhainyrianarhianie
Summary: You enter the arena kaihun drable here. Dia masih saja tersenyum sambil mengelus pelan rambutku. Aku pun tertawa, karna merasa beruntung sekali mempunyai namjachingu tampan dan perhatian, apalagi Jonginie termasuk orang terpopuler disekolah. Aku langsung membalas senyumannya dan memeluk tubuh kekarnya. KAIHUN. KAIxSEHUN. RnR juseyo...
1. Chapter 1

Title : Melukis Jendela

Pairing : Kaihun,

Cast : Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Genre : Angst/Hurt

Length : Drable

Rate : T

.

.

.

KAIHUN DRABLE

RAINRHAINYRIANARHIANIE PRESENT

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

FF INI PERNAH DIPUBLISH DI FB, DI AKUN PRIBADI DAN BEBERAPA HALAMAN EXO FANFICTION.

NAMA MERK TIDAK PERLU DISEBUTKAN.

YANG PERNAH MEMBACANYA, BERARTI ITU MEMANG KARYA RAIN.

.

.

.

Masih sama sepertinya, aku memerhatikan seorang namja tepat disebrang rumahku. Kamar kami terletak dilantai 2 dan saling berhadapan.

Tetangga baruku,

Setiap pagi namja itu akan melukis jendela kamarnya, dan ketika aku memergokinya lantas ia akan menutupinya dengan tirai berwarna biru.

Entah apa yang dia lukis. Aku selalu penasaran apa yang dilakukan dikamarnya. Bahkan hari ini aku rela meminjam teropong milik temanku agar bisa melihat sosoknya dengan jelas.

Aku tak tau namanya, dia tidak pernah keluar rumah. Aku rasa orang itu tidak bersekolah dan lebih memilih homeschooling.

Saat itu aku melihatnya sangat jelas. "yeoppo".

Wajahnya berbentuk oval, mata yang sayu, hidungnya yang mancung, bibir chery yang begitu menggoda iman siapa saja yang melihatnya, tidak lupa kulit yang putih melekat diwajahnya. Surai brown caramelnya memberikan kesan namja yang innocent.

Terbuai dengan elok rupanya, aku tak menyadari apa yang dilukisnya dijendela. Astaga!

" Yak… Kim Jongin kau terlambat nanti! Cepat turunn !" lengkingan suara eomma menggema diseluruh ruangan rumah. Aku langsung menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah, untuk bergegas kesekolah. Melupakan apa yang kulihat tadi, semoga tidak terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Apa ini?

Banyak orang yang membanjiri rumah namja itu. tangis pilu pecah dikerumunan orang-orang. "eomma apa yang terjadi?" Aku mencegah lengan ibuku yang akan pergi kerumah sebrang.

"namja itu meninggal bunuh diri dikamarnya memakai gorden jendela" jelas eomma melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Sakit hati ini.

Semua penyesalan datang terlambat. Kenapa aku baru mengetahui ini disaat ia sudah meninggal?

.

.

."Oh Sehun" Nama yang indah. Namja itu mengalami trauma dan depresi berat.

.

.

.

Dia diperkosa oleh 12 ahjussi yang tengah mabuk dan kekasih tercintanya dibunuh sadis.

.

.

.

Melakukan percobaan 5 kali, dan berakhir tragis didalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan, memandang jendela kamarnya. Masih kuingat apa yang dia lukis saat itu. aku rasa bukan lukisan tapi tulisan tepatnya.

.

.

.

'Tuhan Ijinkan aku mati'

+++++ FIN +++++++

RainDay:

Kebanyakan drable berkaitan dengan hal-hal yang manis. Rain mencoba sesuatu yang berbeda. Bukankah gendre seperti ini jarang dipakai?

Please review after your read this fanfic.

See u next drable …


	2. Chapter 2 DEJAVU

Title : Dejavu

Pairing : Kaihun

Cast : Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Genre : Angst/Hurt

Length : Drable

Rate : T

.

.

.

KAIHUN DRABLE

RAINRHAINYRIANARHIANIE PRESENT

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

FF INI PERNAH DIPUBLISH DI FB, DI AKUN PRIBADI DAN BEBERAPA HALAMAN EXO FANFICTION.

NAMA MERK TIDAK PERLU DISEBUTKAN.

YANG PERNAH MEMBACANYA, BERARTI ITU MEMANG KARYA RAIN.

.

.

.

"Jonginie, Kau mau ikut dengan kami?" Aku ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan ditaman kota bersama sahabatku. Di hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Siapa lagi yang akan ikut?" Tanya Kyungsoo hyung, sahabatku. Aku menjawab sambil menggengam tangannya, "Jonginie".

Namja berkulit putih itu kembali bertanya, "Sehun~ah… Kau tidak salah?".

"Jangan banyak tanya, Kita double date" Intruksiku pada mereka.

"Sehun~ah… Kau—"

"Sudahlah Suho hyung, Biarkan saja" Kyungsoo hyung memotong ucapan yang dilontarkan Suho hyung- Namjachingunya.

.

.

.

Aku masih menggengam tangannya walau sudah sampai di taman. Tidak memerdulikan dua sejoli yang berada dibelakang mengumpat hal-hal aneh. Yang kuinginkan hanya bersama Jonginie.

Dia tersenyum padaku. Oh~ dia benar-benar tampan. Aku langsung membalas senyumannya dan memeluk tubuh kekarnya.

.

.

.

Aku berbicara banyak padanya, Kami sedang duduk dibangku taman. Mulai dari Suho hyung dan Kyungsoo hyung pasangan teraneh disekolah sampai masa kecilku yang tak penting pun kuceritakan.

Dia masih saja tersenyum sambil mengelus pelan rambutku. Aku pun tertawa, karna merasa beruntung sekali mempunyai namjachingu tampan dan perhatian, apalagi Jonginie termasuk orang terpopuler disekolah.

.

.

.

"SEHUN~AH CUKUP !" Suho hyung tiba-tiba berteriak padaku. Kyungsoo hyung masih mengapit lengan namjachingunya agar tidak terlalu emosi.

Aku terkejut ini pertama kalinya dia membentakku. "Kumohon lupakan Jonginie" Pintanya dengan wajah sendu.

.

.

.

Kulihat Jonginie berjalan begitu saja. Aku meninggalkan pasangan itu dan berlari mengejar Jonginie.

Apa …. Aku salah lihat?

Jongine nampak dengan seseorang .

Dan itu…..

Adalah….

.

.

AKKKKUUUU?

.

.

.

Motor ninja berwarna hitam pekat melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, kemudian sebuah truk ditikungan kanan muncul tiba-tiba dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Kecelakann pun tak terelakkan.

.

.

.

"JONGINIE" Teriakku tak karuan.

.

.

.

Truk itu menghantam kendaraan beroda dua, menyebabkan seoran namja yang tengah dibonceng terpental. Sementara si pengendara terjatuh dari motor besarnya, Hingga….

.

.

.

Namja itu terlindas truk.

.

.

.

Darah berceceran dimana-mana, bahkan bagian perut namja berkulit tan mengeluarkan isi-isinya.

.

.

.

Usus pemuda berseragam sekolah itu tergeletak tak jauh dari tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Hiks….. Hiks….

Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, Aku menangisinya seperti orang gila.

.

.

.

"Relakan Jonginie"

Satu kalimat yang menyayat hatiku.

.

.

++++++++++++++++ FIN +++++++++++++++

RainDay:

Chingu… Rain orang yang adil bukan?

Drable kemaren Sehun yang mati, giliran sekarang Kai yang mati.

Kira-kira bisa tebak next drable siapa yang mati? Sehun ? Kai? Or Kaihun?

Please review after your read this fanfict.

See u next drable….


End file.
